Talks Machina Episode 98
| Image = TM_98.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Sam Riegel, Liam O'Brien, and Brian Wayne Foster. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 98 | GnSNum = C2E49a | Airdate = 2019-01-29 19:00 PST | Runtime = 1:19:04 | VOD = https://youtu.be/tZdUYUqzPok | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the ninety-eighth episode of Talks Machina. Liam O'Brien and Sam Riegel discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * Next week on Between the Sheets: Quyen Tran. * YellowEnthusiast: Both: How has it felt to play with a different name in the back of your head for the entire campaign? Do your characters still think of themselves as Bren and Veth in their internal monologues? Or have they fully adopted their new names after being around people who only know them as such? * @MonicaDominator: For Sam: Since Veth Brenatto and Nott The Brave are anagrams, which came first? And how married do you have to be to both come up with similar FANTASY NAMES individually of each other??? * @KyleWithAnN: Sam: You've said before that Nott's fear of water was something that you didn't plan ahead of time and arose naturally from the RP. Was Nott drowning a part of her original backstory? Or did you add it in after the fact? * Kaarvian: Liam: How surprised were you by the "Fuck him!" comment from Nott? How surprised was Caleb? * Tom Burnitt: Sam: Did Nott know of Caleb's backstory before episode 49, or was using the name Bren in episode 21 a coincidence? * Gif of the Week: Jehan aka @WinteristBoi's "that's why you looked at me that day." * De_Roche22: Sam & Liam: How has it been realizing that your character's backstories have ended up being so closely intertwined than either of you were probably expecting? How do Nott & Caleb feel compared to Sam & Liam? * ohnoitsmia: For Liam: Even after their argument last week, Caleb still turned to Beau for comfort while sharing his story, placing his hand on her shoulder like he normally does for Frumpkin vision. What about her, and their relationship, made him reach out to her like that? * Jordan Springer: For Sam: Did Nott/Veth see something in Caleb that reminded her of her son when she approached him for the first time or was that due to natural maternal instincts? * @DrawsShits: Sam: Was Nott's alcoholism something that she developed as a way of coping with her being tortured and enslaved by goblins or an existing problem that she had as Veth? * LesKenobian: Liam: Caleb has a recurring habit of scratching his arms, especially when anxious. Is this because the old scars left by the crystals are still itching, phantom or otherwise? * Fried_Cthulumari: Sam: Nott seems to exhibit a handful of goblin traits, for example her tendency to eat raw meat and things many others might find disgusting. Is this because of the realities of her captivity? Or do you see the physiology of her goblin form effecting Veth's choices and behavior as Nott? * Dharlette: For Liam: Early on in the campaign, Caleb wakes up after being knocked out in a fight and screams "Take them out!" Was he dreaming about the crystals Trent put in his arms? * Fan Art of the Week: Korra Jensen aka @Queddajaw's "My name is Nott, I’m a little goblin girl, my name was Veth." * @Lesbrenian: Sam: How much of Nott missing Yeza played into the advice she gave Jester, and her pushing for her and Fjord? And the same for the letter she and Jester wrote to Astrid? Is she projecting her own longing, or genuinely wishing for relationships to happen? * DrShadyTree: For Liam: Caleb didn't tell the party about his parents. Despite the honesty you shared and the trust you put in the team with what you shared, is that information still to scary for him to reveal? * Mints10: Sam: This is your second character with a sincere hatred for goblins. What is it about goblins that you find so appealing as backstory villains? * Brooke Casey: Liam: how relieved is Caleb that they're not going to Rexxentrum? * Myrynorunshot: To Sam + Liam: How does it feel to be back underground, searching for a halfling at roughly the same level that the Campaign 1 stream started? Talks Machina After Dog Quotations External Links * loquaciousquark's summary of , including After Dark. References Art: